Do You Believe In Magic?
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: It's Amber Dawson's first year at Hogwarts. Little does she know she has an interesting school year ahead of her. She makes friends and enemies along the way, can she and her friends overcome the obstacles in their way?
1. Nice To Meet You

Do you believe in magic

* * *

**BWA: Hey everyone! Well, this is my first Harry Potter story. I was watching the movie the other day and I was like 'Hmm.. I'm gonna write a series.'  
Amber: I'm in it!  
BWA: You most certainly are. You want to know the hardest thing about this story?  
Muse: Sure.  
BWA: A fifteen year old writing in the perspective of an eleven year old. I was like, 'How do I put this without saying anything too intelligent?' LOL.  
Muse: You did well anyway.  
BWA: -Grins- Thanks little buddy. Well, read on and enjoy yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although, Amber Dawson, her parents, Bella and such are mine. Wooo. -Still has some dignity left-**

* * *

**_Chapter One._**

_**Nice To Meet You.**_

_You are my sunshine._

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you._

_So please don't take,_

_My sunshine away._

* * *

I smiled as I watched the sunrise over the tree tops from my windowsill, the song my mother always used to sing to me echoed in my head. I had a secret that I wasn't allowed to tell normal people, -or muggles as we call them- because it would freak them out basically.

Muggles are people with non-magical abilities, there's a man at the ministry of magic that finds them fascinating. He's sounds quite funny if you ask me.

My name is Amber Dawson, I'm 11 and I'm a witch. See what I mean? No one would believe me, well.. No one that was still remotely sane. I got off the windowsill and walked over to the large mirror in my room and stared at my reflection. My dark brown hair cascaded past my shoulders, small ringlets curled the ends of the strands. My emerald eyes stared back at me; even I was surprised at how green they were. I stretched slightly before getting dressed and walking downstairs; my mother turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning sweetheart, you're up early."

I smiled. "Good morning mum, yeah… I couldn't sleep. First day nerves."

She chuckled and enveloped me in a hug. "All packed?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Good, I'll go get your father, and then we'll go to Diagon Alley and do some last minute school shopping."

I grinned. I loved Diagon Alley, it was fun.

I ran back up the stairs and grabbed my bags and such, the envelope from Hogwarts sat on top of one of my suitcases. I put the envelope in my pocket before I dragged my bags back down the stairs; mum had put a spell on them to make them lighter. I silently thanked her. Dad ran into the lounge room and picked me up, he spun me around while I giggled, and when he finally set me down I stumbled slightly.

"Alrighty! Let's get going!!" Dad boomed, grinning.

I loved my parents, my dad was a wizard and my mum was a witch. I was what people called a pure blood. Not all witches and wizards we're pure bloods like me, but that didn't bother me. In the end we're all the same.

Dad put my suitcases on a trolley and with that we made our way to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"What does it say you need sweetheart?" Mum asked as we walked down Diagon Alley, I read the letter out loud.

"All students must be equipped with: One standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire, an owl, a cat or a toad."

I already had my wand and most of my books, all I needed were the things on the list. Once we bought the cauldron we went to a place that sold animals for students, I gasped and tugged on mum's arm when I saw a gigantic man buying an owl. "Mum!! He's huge!" I whispered.

Mum just chuckled. "Hello Hagrid."

Then giant man turned around. "My goodness, how long's it been since I seen you two? And who's this 'ere? She looks like you Kyla."

Mum smiled. "Hagrid, this is Jason's and my daughter, Amber." She looked down at me. "Amber, this is Hagrid. He's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts so you'll see him a lot."

Hagrid grinned at me. "I look forward to seein' you 'round the school lil' miss. Now if you'll 'scuse me. I got a fellow student wait'n for me at the wand shop. Was good seeing you. I'll see you tonight Amber." With that, he walked off.

I grinned. "That was cool."

Dad chuckled. "Now, what do you want? A cat, owl or toad."

My nose scrunched up at the thought of getting a toad, dad laughed. "I want an owl." I said with a smile.

I walked inside and looked around, there were black owls and brown ones, I didn't find any appealing until I saw one up the back. She was beautiful. She was a snowy white with a bit of black on her face, she had gorgeous bright blue eyes. Mum knew I had made my decision, she went and paid for her while I walked up to her to get a closer look. She squeaked slightly when I stopped in front of her, I timidly reached out and gently stroked her feathered face. She nuzzled my arm with her beak and I giggled, I held my arm out and she hopped onto it. Mum walked up to us with a cage, she was smiling.

"The shopkeeper said that they only had two white ones this term. You and Hagrid got them. Have you thought of a name?" She asked.

I looked at the beautiful creature on my arm. "Beautiful……Beauty… … Bella! I'll call her Bella."

Dad grinned. "It suits her."

Mum opened the front of the cage and I set Bella down on the wooden pole inside. She lovingly nipped at my fingers and I smiled. "I have everything now right? I have my uniform, books, cauldron, money, Bella, wand, quills, ink, parchment… Is there anything else?"

Dad chuckled. "Lunch. It's almost midday."

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Really? I have to be at the station by two… What if I make a fool of myself? I can't do this…" I whimpered as we walked towards a nearby café.

My smiled warmly at me. "Sweetheart, of course you can do it, you won't make a fool of yourself. You have a lot of potential, you'll blow them away." She gave me a hug once we had sat down.

* * *

After lunch we had made our way to the station, I had to go to platform 9/¾. I didn't want to ask for directions because they would all think I was crazy, mum and dad knew where to go so I didn't have to worry. I saw a family a few feet ahead of us, they all had orange hair, I giggled. My jaw dropped when I saw two boys that looked identical run straight through a wall. I turned to mum, "How did they do that!?"

Mum chuckled. "That's how you get to platform 9¾ hun."

I nodded silently and then jumped when dad yelled out, rather loudly I might add. "Molly Weasley! How long's it been?!" The woman and the three other kids with her all turned around.

The woman grinned. "Jason Dawson! I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Kyla too? Goodness me." She looked at me. "Oh, is this your daughter? She's beautiful, she has your eyes Kyla." It's true, I got my green eyes from my mum.

I looked at Mrs Weasley. "Hello, I'm Amber."

Mrs Weasley beamed. "Hello dear, I'm Mrs Weasley. These two are my kids, Ron and Ginny." The third boy smiled at me, I smiled back. Mrs Weasley gasped suddenly. "Oh my goodness, you three need to hurry. You're going to miss the train otherwise." My eyes widened and I looked at my parents, panic evident on my face.

"Don't worry baby girl, we'll see you soon. You can always write, that's what Bella's for." I sniffed slightly and she hugged me. "I love you Amber." Dad joined in with the hug.

"I love you too. At least I have lots of photos, I'll be sure to send some to you when I take more." I said. Dad chuckled.

"That camera better be put to good use." I laughed.

I hugged them one more time before I stood next to Mrs Weasley as she told me what I needed to do. Before I ran towards the wall I turned back to mum and dad. "Bye guys!" I looked at Mrs Weasley. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you again soon I hope."

She smiled at me. "It was a pleasure meeting you too dear, have a good school year."

I gave a small whoop before I sprinted towards the wall, I skidded to a stop when a big red train came into view. "Wow…" A man came and helped me load my suitcases and such into a big compartment, he asked if I wanted to take Bella in with me, but I saw the other white owl and shook my head. Bella could make a friend and get some rest in the dark. The man then helped me up into the train, I thanked him and carried one of my bags in with me, it had my uniform in it. All the cabins were full. I continued walking down the hall and then came to a stop when I saw a cabin with the two boys from the platform in it. I meekly knocked on the glass and opened the door. "Mind if I join you?"

The boy with glasses grinned at me. "Come on in."

I sighed in relief and stepped inside, I sat next to him and put my bag down. "I'm Amber Dawson. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Whoa!

The redhead boy stuck his hand out and I shook it. "I'm Ron Weasley."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

Ron looked at me, "You nervous?"

I smiled. "A little bit, first day jitters."

"I'm excited, most of my brothers go here." He said.

I giggled. "It shouldn't be too hard to spot them, you all have red hair."

His cheeks turned pink. Harry laughed.

An old lady stopped outside our cabin. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked.

Ron held up a ball of stuff, I couldn't exactly tell what it was. Harry dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of gold coins. Wow… He had more than me.

"We'll take the lot!" He said with a grin.

* * *

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans?" Harry asked as we dug through all the lollies.

I giggled. "Be careful with those."

Ron looked up at him. "They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also… spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey flavoured one once." Harry spat out the bean he was eating, I grinned.

Harry then picked up a chocolate frog. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

I shook my head as Ron spoke. "It's just a spell, besides, it's the card you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about 500 me self."

Harry opened the box and the frog jumped out and crawled up to the open window and leapt outside.

Ron's face fell. "Aw, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

Harry looked at his card. "I've got Dumbledore!" I smiled. I had two.

Ron grinned. "I've got about six of him." Damn.

Harry looked up at us. "Hey he's gone."

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron asked. I giggled. He then pointed to the rat on his lap. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

Harry smiled. "Just a little bit."

Ron looked at us. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, you want to see?"

Harry's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Ron smiled, grabbed his wand and cleared his throat, just as he was about to start a girl came to the door. I looked up at her and smiled. She sighed. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

I cringed.

Ron stared at her. "No."

A smile appeared on her face. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again and I rolled my eyes.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow… Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

The so-called spell did nothing more than zap the silly thing. I grinned.

The girl scoffed. "Is that even a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" Ron looked at us with wide eyes. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself… But they've all worked for me." She sat opposite Harry and pointed her wand right between his eyes. "For example: Oculus Repairo." The bit of sticky tape holding his glasses together disappeared with a 'snap'. I grinned. "That's better isn't it?"

"Awesome… Where did you learn that?" I asked.

"A book I read, standard book of spells, chapter four." She explained.

I chuckled. "Fair enough."

She looked back at Harry and gasped. "Holy cricket. You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to me. "Who are you?" She asked.

I smiled. "Amber Dawson."

"Lovely to meet you Amber." She smiled. This girl was nice. She looked at Ron. "And… You are?"

"I'm…Ron Weasley." He said, a chocolate frog in his mouth.

Hermione looked a little grossed out. "Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She stood up and walked to the door, she then turned around and looked at Ron. "You've got dirt on your face did you know?" She pointed to a spot on her nose. "Just there…"

I struggled to stifle my giggles as Ron rubbed at his nose.

* * *

**BWA: There you go. Chapter one! What do you think?  
Amber: I like it.  
Ron: How did I even get the dirt on my nose?  
BWA: -Shrugs- You expect me to know?  
Ron: Fair enough..  
BWA: Review and tell me what you think. Chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Friends, Enemies and the Sorting Hat

Chapter two

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: -Sniffles-  
Amber: What's wrong?  
BWA: I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter...  
Amber: -GASP- So, why are you adding another chapter?  
BWA: Just because I didn't get reviews doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating. I worked hard on this story.. I have heaps of ideas for the sequels.  
Muse: Do you think it's wise to tell them about the sequels?  
BWA: -Slaps forehead- Crap.. Oh well, now you know. Hopefully, this chapter gets reviewed. I really want to know what you guys think of this story..  
Muse: Yeah, whenever she got an email she was like, 'Maybe it's a review!' then when it wasn't she was like... -Mimics sad face-  
BWA: -Pokes tongue out- Thank you for that. Anyway, if you are reading this, please review at the end of the chapter, it would mean the world to me.. There's nothing more stressful than waiting for that first review. Whoever the first reviewer is I'll love you to death!!  
Muse: Well.. If you want them to review so much, maybe you could stop talking so they can start reading?  
BWA: -Blush- Whoops, I'm sorry. Mkay, have fun!

* * *

_**Chapter two.**_

It was dark by the time the train slowed to a stop; I looked down at my feet. I was in my Hogwarts uniform, butterflies flitted about in my stomach, I looked up at Harry and Ron as we walked out of our cabin.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered. Harry laughed. Ron clapped my shoulder.

"You'll be fine, wait until you meet Fred and George. I reckon you'll like 'em." He said.

I smiled at him and then grinned when I heard a familiar voice. "Well what do you know? Mum was right."

"Alright, first years this way please! Come on now first years don't be shy!" It was Hagrid.

The older students opened the doors and we walked out into the crisp night air, I could see Hagrid a few metres away. I saw Harry grinning. "You know him too?" I asked. He nodded in response.

Hagrid looked down at Harry and I. "Hello Harry, Amber."

"Hey, Hagrid." We said in unison.

Ron looked up at Hagrid with wide eyes. "Whoa…"

Hagrid motioned to something behind him. "Alright, this way to the boats, come on now. Follow me."

We walked behind him; Hermione came and walked next to me. "Isn't this brilliant?" She asked.

I nodded with a grin. "Incredible."

* * *

We were split into groups and put into boats; Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all in a boat together. We continuously pointed out different things as we floated across the river. I looked up from the water and gasped.

There it was.

Hogwarts.

* * *

We all walked up the stairs chatting to each other, I couldn't stop grinning. I couldn't believe that I was finally here… Who knows what the next 7 years will hold?

We came to a stop at the top of the last staircase, a woman in green clothes and a witch's hat waited for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. I couldn't help but grin. "Now, in a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." Harry and Ron looked at each other. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw… And Slytherin. Now while you're here… Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup…"

A loud croaking noise was heard and then a boy yelled. "Trevor!"

That must be Neville.

We all laughed a little. Neville picked up the toad and looked up at the woman, she looked a little uncomfortable. He quietly stepped back into the crowd with a 'sorry'.

The woman spoke again. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she walked off, I turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled. A blond boy started talking so we looked at him.

"So it's true then." He said. "What they were saying on the train… Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A series of gasps and mumbles of Harry's name followed the boy's comment. The boy spoke again. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He nodded towards the two boys that stood next to him. He walked towards Harry and stood on the step above him. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted and Malfoy glared at him.

"Think my name's funny do you?" He spat. "No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." Malfoy then turned back to Harry who looked angry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He shot a glance at Ron. "I can help you there." He stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry simply looked at it with a bored stare, he looked up at Malfoy.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." He said.

The woman came back and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder with a piece of parchment and he walked back to his friends. She looked at us before she spoke. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

I nudged Harry with my elbow and stuck out my hand, he tapped it gently with his own. "Nice work back there." I whispered.

He grinned. "Thanks."

We walked through to large doors and into a giant room, my eyes widened as we walked down the corridor in between two tables. There were candles floating in the air, and gargoyles hung from the walls. I looked up at the roof, there wasn't one, all I could see what the stars. Hermione spoke and I turned to her.

"It's not real the ceiling." She explained. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky." Oh… Fair enough. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

Okay… She probably reads more than I do.

We followed the woman until she stepped up onto higher flooring and stood next to an old hat that was sitting on a stool. "Will you wait around here please?" She asked. We came to a stop in front of her. "Now, before we begin… Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

We all looked up at an old man with a long white beard, he looked really friendly, I smiled at him.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He began, his voice sounded old too. I giggled. He smiled at me. "The first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

I shivered.

"Thank you." He finished, and sat back down.

The woman spoke again. What on earth was her name!?

"When I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses." She picked the hat up and looked at the long roll of parchment. "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione muttered a few things to herself as she walked up and sat on the stool. The woman placed the hat on her head. The hat opened it's…Eyes? And began talking. "Ah, right then. Hmm, right. Okay… Gryffindor!"

One of the four tables erupted into cheers. Hermione jumped up and all but skipped to her table. I smiled.

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy walked up to the stool, the hat hardly touched his head before it yelled. "Slytherin!" Another table erupted into cheers. Ron leaned in towards Harry and me and whispered.

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." Bummer… I'd hate to be in that house.

"Susan Bones." As the girl walked up to the stool, Harry winced.

"Harry? What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry's fingers gingerly touched the scar on his forehead. I rested my hand on his shoulder, he smiled at me.

The hat yelled 'Hufflepuff!' and yet another table erupted into cheers. The woman spoke again.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron paled slightly and shuffled his way to the stool. The hat spoke and Ron jumped. "Ha! Another Weasley." I laughed. "I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!" Ron relaxed and walked off to join Hermione.

"Amber Dawson."

I looked up at the hat and walked towards the stool. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head, "My goodness… It's been quite some time since I sorted a Dawson. You have just as much potential as your parent's young lady, you have your mother's eyes." I giggled. "A girl like you better be in… Gryffindor!" I grinned and hopped off the stool as the Gryffindor table erupted into applause. I sat down next to Hermione, Ron's brothers all said hello. I smiled.

"Harry Potter."

A sudden silence came over the room, we all looked up to see Professor Dumbledore lean forward slightly. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat spoke.

"Hmm… Difficult, very… Difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either… There's talent. Oh yes… A thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you?" Harry must have been whispering because the hat spoke again. "Not Slytherin ey? Are you sure? You could be great you know… It's all here, in your head." The hat turned his head to the Slytherin table. "And Slytherin can help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that… No? Well if your sure. Better be… Gryffindor!!"

We all stood up and cheered as loud as we could! Fantastic! Harry sat next to Percy, I couldn't help but laugh. We made quite the team.

* * *

Once the sorting was done we were all talking amongst ourselves. One of Ron's brothers stuck his hand out towards me, I shook it.

"I'm Fred Weasley. Nice to meet you." He said. I grinned.

"Amber Dawson." I replied.

"Pleasure." I laughed.

The woman who had finally introduced herself as Professor McGonagall tapped on her glass. "Your attention please."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and extended his arms. "Let the feast. Begin."

After he spoke, food appeared on the long tables. My jaw dropped again. "No way!" Fred and his brother laughed at me. I poked my tongue out at them.

My head snapped up from my plate when I heard Ron come close to squealing, a transparent head was poking out from the bowl of chicken. "Hello. How are you?" He asked. I laughed. "Welcome to Gryffindor." Ron simply stared so I spoke up.

"Thanks!" I giggled.

We watched as tons of ghosts floated into the room. This was incredible.

"Hello Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

The ghost turned around. "Dismal, once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." With that he turned and began to float off.

"I know you. Your Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said.

The ghost turned around. "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

Hermione spoke up. "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Harry rolled his eyes.

Sir Nicholas stared at her. "Like this." He pulled on his head and it flopped to the side. I squealed and covered my eyes. Harry tapped me on the shoulder when it was safe to look again.

* * *

After dinner we all followed Percy up the steps as he took us to the common room. "Gryffindor's follow me please, thank you." We all came to a stop as we entered a giant room with staircases leading to all sorts of places. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories." He explained. "Oh and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." Just as he finished his sentence about eight staircases changed direction. Percy headed off again. "Keep up please and follow me. Quickly now, come on, come on."

As we walked up the stairs we looked at all the photos on the walls, they moved and spoke. It was so cool. We came to a stop at a picture of an old lady, she looked at Percy before she spoke. "Password?"

"Capet Draconis."

Good luck remembering that one… Let alone pronouncing it right.

The painting swung open and we all walked through the door. Percy was still speaking. "Follow me everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on!" We walked into a large room with lots of red and gold. They were our house colours after all. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

I smiled as Hermione grabbed my hand as we walked up the stairs. "This is going to take some getting used to…" I said as we came to a stop at our dorm room. Hermione and I shared with a few other girls. I saw Bella in her cage next to my bed. Hermione gasped as I opened the cage and let her sit on my arm.

"Is that your owl?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yep, this is Bella."

Hermione smiled. "She's beautiful."

"You can pat her if you want, she wont bite you."

She looked a little nervous. "Are you sure?"

I smiled. "Positive."

She walked over to me and gently stroked Bella's cheek, Bella cooed and nibbled at Hermione's wrist. She giggled.

"What a day huh?" I asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, just imagine what tomorrow's going to be like."

I felt dizzy just thinking about it. I grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and sat down at a desk. I began to write:

_Dear mum and dad, _

_Wow, what a day. The train ride was fun, I made a whole heap of friends. Remember that boy we saw at the train station with Ron and Mrs Weasley? That's Harry Potter! He's a friend of mine._

_I saw Hagrid again, he remembered me. We crossed the lake in boats, Hagrid took up a whole one by himself! It was funny._

_We were sorted into our houses not too long ago. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were all sorted into Gryffindor. I love it. A boy called Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. I don't like him. The sorting hat said that I have your eyes mum!_

_Bella is good, can you feed her for me? She'll no doubt be tired after such a long flight. Thanks._

_Well, I should probably go to bed, it's late. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm doing well and I'm enjoying myself. I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you._

_Love you both._

_Amber._

I folded the letter, put it into an envelope and walked over to Bella who was resting on a stool. I held the letter out for her and she took it in her beak, I patted her as I made my way over to the window, Bella sitting on my arm. I opened the window and held my arm out, Bella jumped off, extended her wings and flew off into the night sky. I smiled and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**BWA: Well, there you go. Chapter two, as the story goes along you'll learn more and more about Amber.  
Amber: YAY! I'm on the path to self discovery!!  
Muse: -Stares- ...  
BWA: ...  
Amber: What?  
Muse: Nothing..  
BWA: ... Anywho! Moving on.. I hope you liked this chapter, remember, the story has only just begun. We have a loooooong way to go.  
Amber: So join us on my path to self discovery!  
Muse: I'm going to slap her if she says that again.  
BWA: -Holds back laughter- Be my guest. So, once again guys.. Please review! I might give the first reviewer a sneak peek of what happens in the next chapter.. But only to the first one!  
Muse: That's bribery!  
BWA: Yep.  
Muse: -Smiles- I like it.  
BWA: Thanks, kay guys and gals. Review!**

* * *


	3. First Day of School

Chapter Three

**BWA: -Grins-  
Muse: What are you so happy about?  
BWA: -Keeps grinning- I got two reviews!! -Girly squeal-  
Muse: Oh okay, that's great.  
BWA: It sure is. I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my first two reviewer's: Slytherin Sweet and SinfulSlytherin1991. I love you both!! Oh, and if this chapter is a little too short... Let me know, I might post the next one today D  
Muse: You're enjoying yourself aren't you?  
BWA: YEP!  
Amber: Come on!! I want to keep reading.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Fair enough. Oh! Before we start, a shout out to SinfulSlytherin1991's best friend! Who happens to have the same name as my main character! How's that for coincidence. Mkay, on with the show!!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Three.  
First day of school.**_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Bella cooing in my ear. I smiled and sat up, it was early. Hermione was still asleep, I stood up and took the letter out of Bella's mouth. She moved to perch on the windowsill. I looked out the window and gasped, the sunrise was beautiful. I sat on a nearby stool and opened the letter.

_Dear Amber._

_First of all, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Looks like being in that house runs in the family, that's proof that you have great potential sweetheart. You are destined for great things._

_Harry Potter? Really? He must be the same age as you… We had tea with Molly after you left. She has so many kids now, I don't know how she keeps up with them all. No doubt you've met most of them._

_Boats huh? I remember my first year… We travelled to Hogwarts on unicorns. Now that, my dear is my preferred way to travel._

_Hermione Granger? Her mother and I were in the same dorm, it's good to know that your making the right type of friends. Draco Malfoy? Watch out for him sweetheart. The Malfoy's are a dangerous family, they can't be trusted._

_Ah, the sorting hat. A nerve-wracking experience for all first years. I'm not surprised that he commented on your eyes, the green ones are hard to forget._

_As promised, Bella rested and was well fed. She's a very beautiful bird Amber, your lucky. _

_She should have made it back by sunrise, correct? The sunrises at Hogwarts are beautiful aren't they? I could watch them all the time and never get sick of it._

_Well, you best start getting ready for school. You start lessons today, watch out for Snape. He's always snappy the first day of lessons… Mind you, he's snappy towards anyone that isn't in his own house._

_We're glad to hear your doing well, be sure to enjoy the day. It's a nice one after all. Hope to hear from you again soon Amber._

_We love you._

_Mum and Dad._

I smiled and folded the letter, placing it on the desk. It was remotely brighter outside, I got dressed and woke Hermione up. It was time for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione and I made our way to our first lesson.

"Where's Harry and Ron? I haven't seen them since breakfast…" Hermione said as we copied down notes that were written on the board.

"I don't know… No doubt they got lost or Ron kept eating." I replied.

The door opened and Hermione and I looked to see who had come in. It was Harry and Ron, they were running. Hermione shook her head and went back to her notes.

Ron spoke rather loudly as they slowed to a walk. "Phew, made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?"

I bit my bottom lip to stop from laughing as the cat sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk jumped off and turned into said professor.

Ron stared at her with wide eyes and a cheesy grin. "That was bloody brilliant."

She looked at him. "Thank you for that assessment Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time."

Harry stuttered slightly "W-we got lost."

"Then perhaps a map?" She suggested. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Okay… That has to suck.

* * *

After transfiguration, we had potions with Snape.

Oh joy…

The door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a loud 'Bang!'. Snape just kept walking, his cape billowing out behind him. He turned to us when he reached the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He explained.

A hushed silence fell over the room.

"As such, I don't expect much of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however, for those… select few." He stole a glance at Malfoy. "Who posses, the predisposition." Suck up! "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper, in death." He looked at Harry and I suppressed the urge to wave my hand in front of Harry's face. "Then again… Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not. Pay. Attention."

Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs and motioned for her to look at Snape.

Snape walked towards our table. "Mr Potter, our new… celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of aspherdil to an infusion of wormwood." Hermione's hand shot up. Snape ignored her.

Harry shook his head. "You don't know?" Snape asked. "Well let's try again, tell me where Mr Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

I scrunched up my nose. I knew that one…

Hermione's hand stayed up in the air.

Harry looked up at Snape again. "I… I don't know sir."

Snape seemed to be getting a kick out of this. I glared at him. "And what is the difference between monks wood and wolfs bane?" He asked.

Hermione was practically begging for Snape to notice her raised hand. Harry shrugged. "I don't know sir."

Snape seemed to be rather proud of himself. "Pity… Clearly. Fame isn't everything. Is it Mr Potter?"

* * *

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water into rum!" Seamus looked into the glass in front of him, shook his head and repeated the spell.

I looked up at Fred who was sitting next to me. "Is he ever going to stop?" I asked.

"Probably not." He replied. "He might stop if he –" He didn't get to finish his sentence because an explosion cut him off. My head whipped around to look at Seamus who had just experienced the feeling of having your spell blow up in your face. Literally. Fred and I burst into laughter. I looked up when the screech of an owl came from an open window.

"Mails here!" Ron said.

I smiled as I watched at least one hundred owls fly in through the window, they dropped letters and parcels off to their owners. I saw Bella fly in with a parcel in her grip, she swooped down and landed on my shoulder. She nuzzled at my cheek, I took the parcel from her grip and she nibbled on my nose. I laughed. "Thanks Bella."

George reached over to stroke Bella's forehead. "You got a white one huh?"

I grinned. "Yep. They only had one left in the shop, I guess I struck lucky."

I carefully opened my parcel, Bella watched my hands from her perch on my shoulder. I smiled as I read the small note inside the box.

_Amber,_

_I saw this while I was out shopping today, it matches your eyes._

_I hope you like it._

_Always thinking of you._

_Love you._

_Mum._

I smiled and pulled out a rectangular box, I opened it and gasped. The most beautiful necklace was resting inside it, it had a silver chain and a small emerald gemstone was attached to it. I took it out of the box and clipped it around my next. I gave Bella a small kiss on her beak.

"Hey look, Neville's got a remembrall." Dean said. I looked over at him, sure enough, he was holding a glass sphere.

"I've read about those." Hermione stated. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

Neville looked at her. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

I smiled.

"Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts." I heard Harry say. My head snapped up.

Fred looked at me. "Did he just say somebody broke into Gringotts?" He asked.

I nodded mutely.

"That's not possible." George said. "Gringotts has heaps of security."

Fred shrugged. "Guess not."

I shook my head and paid attention to what Harry was reading.

"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins while acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question: number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day… That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

I leaned forward to look at Harry. "I saw Hagrid that day, he was buying you an owl."

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah. Hedwig."

I looked at Bella who was still sitting on my shoulder. "You better get going Bella, I have to go to my next class soon." I gave her a kiss on her feathered cheek and she took off, gracefully flying back out the window she had come in from.

* * *

**BWA: Ta da! Chapter three! Hmm.. Its a bit short than the others.. Want me to put the next chapter up today?  
Muse: You love that owl don't you?  
BWA: Yep. I like... love Twilight, so I was like.. I'm gonna name Amber's owl after one of the characters. Bella just seemed to fit.  
Amber: How did you come up with my name anyway?  
BWA: Well... One of my mates is called Amber, and then for some reason I thought of Dawson's Creek. So I was like.. 'Amber Dawson? That works.'  
Amber: Oh.. Okay.  
BWA: Anywho.. Be sure to click that little blueish.. purply button down there and review. I love getting them!**

* * *


	4. Flying, Fluffy & the Forbidden Corridor

Chapter Four

* * *

**BWA: Well, here we go! Another chapter!  
Neville: This chapter hurt...  
BWA: I'm sure it did... Anywho. Slytherin Sweet? THANKS! You're my motivation to keep going! I love getting reviews from you.  
Muse: Oh god... She's getting mushy.  
BWA: -Whacks back of head- Shuddup!  
Muse: That... wasn't nice.  
BWA: You so deserved that. -Sigh- This chapter isn't very long either. SO! To make up for it, I'm going to post another chapter right now! -Squee!-  
Amber: Fellow Amber, you rock!!  
BWA: ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four.  
Flying, Fluffy and the Forbidden Corridor.**_

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." We replied in unison.

We were out in an open area, broomsticks in front of us.

We were learning to fly.

Madame Hooch turned to us with a smile on her face. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." I took a few steps forward. "Stick your right hand out over the broom, and say. Up."

I looked down at my broom, took a deep breath and… "Up!" The broomstick shot off the ground and up into my hand, I looked to my left to see Harry's broom shoot up into his grip. He turned to me with a grin on his face, we both watched as Ron practically begged his broom to come up.

He was starting to get annoyed. "Up!" He pleaded. The broom swung up and whacked him straight in the nose with a loud 'thwack!' Harry and I burst into fits of laughter. Ron looked at us. "Shut up you two." I grinned.

"You'll get it after a while; it's just a few broken noses away." I laughed.

Madame Hooch began to walk down the small path we had made. "Now, once you've got a hold of your broom. I want you to mount it, and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end." I swung my leg over the stick, I bounced slightly and the broom rose and then fell. I giggled. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two…" The high pitch squeal of the whistle was heard and before anyone could push off, Neville was floating up, higher and higher.

Madame Hooch called his name as he shot off, the rest of us called after him. I watched as he flew off towards the building, I covered my eyes with my hands, but I could still hear all the sickening snaps of his broom and then the nauseating snap of a bone. Harry had pulled me out of the way as Neville came shooting past us. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Madame Hooch helping Neville off the ground.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch." She said as she guided Neville away. Malfoy laughed once she was out of hearing range.

"Did you see his face?" He asked, Neville's remembrall in his hand. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

I growled and Harry stepped forward. "Give it here Malfoy." He said.

Malfoy turned around. "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He hooked his leg around his broomstick and pushed off. "How about on the roof?" He asked as he floated past us. When he was a few hundred metres off the ground he called out. "What's the matter Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"

Harry moved to push off from the ground but Hermione and I grabbed him. "Harry no way." Hermione started. "You heard what Madame Hooch said, besides, you don't even know how to fly!" Too late, Harry had pushed off. "What. An. Idiot."

We watched as Malfoy threw the ball and Harry shot after it, he was heading straight for a wall!! He never made contact with it. He had the ball! He slowly floated down towards us and we ran over to him. I ruffled his hair. "That was freaky to watch. But insanely cool!" He laughed.

"Harry Potter!"

We turned to see Professor McGonagall standing a few meters away. "Follow me." Was all she said.

I watched as Harry followed her.

I hope he didn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

Harry, Ron and I walked out of our class, Harry had just told us about his position as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Ron looked flabbergasted. "Seeker? But first years _never _make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a…"

"A century." Harry finished. "According to McGonagall."

Fred and George came up behind us, George ruffled my hair and I weakly attempted to swat at his arm. He laughed at me.

"Hey well done Harry, Wood's just told us." Fred stated.

Ron looked proud. "Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

George grinned. "Our job is to make sure that _you _don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch."

Fred continued George's sentence. "Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally…"

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

I laughed as the two boys walked off. Ron nudged Harry on the shoulder. "Oh go on Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too."

"But I've never even played Quidditch." He complained. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Hermione came to a stop next to me, I smiled at her. "You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood."

* * *

Hermione lead us to a bunch of old plaques. She came to a stop at the Gryffindor Quidditch team and pointed at it.

"Whoa." Ron was once again flabbergasted. "Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too."

Harry shrugged. "I…Didn't know."

I smiled at him and looked at the plaque. "Whoa! Check it out. My dad was a beater!"

Ron whistled. "Bloody hell."

* * *

As we walked up one of the staircases I heard the sound of stone moving behind us, I turned around to see a part of the staircase disappearing. Oh no.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do." Ron explained.

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied.

The staircase then moved away from the wall, we all lurched to the side and grabbed the hand rail. "What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change. Remember?" Hermione stated.

When the staircase finally came to a stop Harry spoke. "Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added.

We came to a door and Harry pushed it open. It seemed…eerie inside. It was dark and cobwebs hung off the gargoyles and such on the walls.

"Does anybody feel like… we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked as we carefully walked forward.

"We're not supposed to be here! This is the third floor! It's forbidden!" Hermione hissed.

And for some deranged reason, we kept walking forward. A torch lit up and we whirled around.

"Lets go." Harry said.

'_Mrrow'_

My eyes widened.

"It's Filches cat!" Hermione whispered.

"Run!" Harry said.

We turned and sprinted down the long corridor. The torches lighting up as we passed them.

"Quick!" Harry yelled. "Lets hide through that door!"

I shook my head. "I think we should stay _away _from that door! Who knows where it will take us!?"

Harry tugged at the handle. "It's locked!"

Ron turned around. "That's it, we're done for."

Hermione groaned in annoyance and pushed past the boys. She pointed her wand at the lock. "Alohamora." The lock clicked open.

We ran inside and Ron pulled the door closed before he turned back to Hermione. "_Alohamora?_"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Standard book of spells, chapter seven."

She watched through a small hole in the door. I stood next to Harry, unmoving. Hermione and Ron said something about a locked door, then Harry said something but I didn't hear. I was too freaked out.

In front of us was a gigantic, three headed dog. It woke up and growled at us. We all yelled in unison and ran for the door, we forced it closed and ran.

* * *

We slowed to a walk as we entered the common room.

"What do they think they're doing!? Keeping a thing like that! Locked up in a school." Ron cried.

Hermione sighed. "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" She asked.

Ron stared at her with wide eyes. "I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a little too pre-occupied with it's heads! Or maybe you didn't notice. There were three!!"

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She explained as we came to a stop outside our dorm room.

Harry turned around. "Guarding something?"

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with another clever way to get us killed. Or worse; expelled." She looked at me as she opened the door.

"I'll be in soon." I said. She nodded and walked inside.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said, I laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. "We know what's in there, what we don't know is what's under that trap door… That animal seems like something Hagrid would love." I smiled. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight."

I walked inside, got changed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**BWA: -Types-  
Muse: ...What are you doing?  
BWA: Writing.  
Muse: Well duh, writing what?  
BWA: Sequel.  
Muse: Oh.  
BWA: -Looks up- This is hopefully something to look forward to. As soon as this story is all posted, I'll start posting the sequel.  
Amber: OMG! -Dances-  
Muse: O.o  
BWA: -Laughs- Shush, she's cute.  
Muse: Whatever...  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Well, the next chapter is up. So, have a read and review!**

* * *


	5. A Halloween Surprise

Chapter five

* * *

**BWA: As promised, here is the next chapter.  
Muse: You're loving this... Aren't you?  
BWA: Of course I am. I can't wait until the scene with the Mirror of Erised.  
Amber: Why?  
BWA: -Cheeky grin- You'll find out soon enough.  
Amber: Aww man.  
BWA: In the mean time. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter five.  
A Halloween Surprise.**_

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills, is levitation. Or the ability to make objects fly." Professor Flitwick explained as we listened in. "Do you all have your feathers?" Hermione lifted the large, white feather in front of her. "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone?"

We all picked up our wands and waved them in front of us, repeating his words. "The swish and flick." We said in unison.

"Good." Professor Flitwick said with a smile. "Don't forget. Pronounciate. Wingardium Leviosa, off you go then."

I picked up my wand and waved it slightly, repeating the spell. It lifted about half a centimetre off the ground before it dropped again. I sighed and looked over at Ron who was waving his wand around like a mad man. Hermione held her hand out, I laughed.

"No, stop, stop, stop. Your going to take someone's eye out." She said. "Besides, your saying it wrong. It's levi-_oh_-sa, not levio-_sar._"

"You do it then if your so clever." Ron replied. "Go on."

Hermione sighed and said the spell, and with a flick of her wrist, the feather began to lift off the ground. I watched in awe. That feather reminded me of what we were all capable of. Professor Flitwick grinned.

"Oh-ho-ho well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid." He said.

I looked at Ron who was resting his head on his books. I laughed, he looked slightly defeated. I heard Seamus repeat the incantation… the wrong way, then a loud explosion shook the classroom. Once again, the spell had blown up in his face.

Harry was staring at the charred feather with wide eyes. "I think we're going to need another feather over here professor." He said.

"You might want to give him a spare…" I added.

* * *

"It's levi-_ohhh-_sa, not levio-_sar._" Ron said with a laugh as he imitated Hermione, I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Hermione was listening. "She's a nightmare, honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione walked past us, bumping Ron's shoulder as she went. I heard her sniff slightly and my face fell.

"I think she heard you…" Harry said.

"You think?" I asked, whacking Ron in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

I pointed towards Hermione's retreating figure.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah. _Oh_."

* * *

Thunder rumbled over our heads as we ate dessert, I was laughing at Fred who had chocolate on his teeth but didn't seem to notice. I couldn't help but worry about Hermione, I hadn't seen her since she heard Ron's comment.

"Where's Hermione?" I heard Harry ask. I looked over at him and shrugged.

Neville looked at him. "Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom, she said that she'd been in there all afternoon, cryin'."

Harry glared at Ron who shrugged. I was about to say something but the loud cry of Professor Quirrel stopped me. His words forced a stunned silence across the room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!! TROOOOOOLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He came to a stop, he looked like he was going to faint. "Thought you ought to know." He added before he dropped to the floor.

A loud crack of thunder broke the silence and the room erupted with screams. I almost tripped but George caught me before I hit the ground, my green eyes flicked around in terror.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILENCE!!"

Everyone in the great hall turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing up, silence had once again fallen over us.

"Everyone will please, not panic." He said. "Now, prefects will lead their house, back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to, the dungeons."

* * *

"Gryffindor's keep up with me please and stay alert!" Percy shouted as we walked down a corridor.

"How did a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Not by itself." Ron replied. "Troll's are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes."

"Joke or not, troll's aren't a creature you want to come across on a daily basis." I remarked.

Harry stopped, he yanked on Ron and mine's robes. "What?" We asked in unison.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" He said.

I paled. We turned and ran back the way we had come.

We stopped quick when we heard a low grumbling noise, a large shadow was casted on the wall.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon…" Ron muttered.

We moved to hide behind a pillar, I watched with wide eyes as the troll walked into the girl's bathroom.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom." Harry gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious, now if your done saving us from being oblivious to the fact that a gigantic troll has gone into the girls bathroom… Can we go help Hermione?" I asked.

Harry grinned and gently punched my arm. I grabbed the sleeves of their robes and pulled them towards the girl's bathroom, we forced the doors open and I gasped. Hermione was crouched down on the floor under pieces of wood. She looked up at us with wide eyes.

"Hermione move!!" Harry yelled.

We ran to a pile of broken wood and began throwing it at the thing.

"Hey! Pea brain!" Ron yelled, I couldn't help my small squeak of laughter. The troll turned towards us and Hermione crawled past it and hid under a sink. The troll turned back towards Hermione and swung it's giant club at the sink she was under. She screamed and hurried along to the sink next to her, the troll's club connected to the sink that she had occupied just moments earlier, it smashed and water shot out.

"Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Help!" She replied.

"I'll take that as a no. Harry do something!" I practically screamed.

Harry ran towards the troll and held onto it's club, the giant creature lifted the club and moved to swing it. Harry landed on the back of its head, his legs dangling over it's shoulders. The troll violently swung it's head around, trying to see what had landed on it, it ducked it's head forward and when it swung back, Harry's wand dug itself up the creatures nose.

"Ugh!" Ron and I said in unison. That was just _too _gross.

The troll sneezed and jerked around until it could grab Harry. It grabbed his legs and swung the club, Harry ducked out of the way. "Do something!" He yelled.

Ron looked around. "What?"

Harry dodged the club once again. "Anything! Hurry up!"

Ron grabbed his wand and looked at Hermione. "Swish and flick!" She said.

Ron waved his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll swung it's arm, the club slipped out of it's grip. It looked up in confusion.

"Cool…" Ron said with a grin.

The club dropped and landed on the troll's head, it groaned before falling onto the ground with a loud 'Boom!'.

Hermione stood up and walked towards us while I helped Harry up off the ground. "Are you okay Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." He replied.

"Is it… Dead?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at her. "I don't think so, just knocked out."

"I'm not surprised, it's a shock it's skull didn't crack… Mind you, there's not much of a brain inside." I chuckled. I looked down and watched as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. A string of snot came out with it. I gagged. "Ewww."

I heard a gasp and looked up towards the door. Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrel and Snape all stood there.

"Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagall whimpered. "Explain yourselves, the three of you."

We all stuttered to get a feasible explanation out… Hermione beat us to it.

"It's _my _fault Professor McGonagall." She said.

Professor McGonagall turned to her with wide eyes. "Miss Granger?" She asked.

"I went looking for the troll, I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Amber hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead." She explained. My eyes were wide.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgement." Professor McGonagall then turned to the rest of us. "As for you three, I just hope you realise how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale. Five points…" She paused. We were expecting another deduction. "Shall be awarded, to each of you." Our faces lit up. "For sheer, dumb luck." With that she turned and walked away. Snape followed her.

Professor Quirrel stepped forward, he motioned for us to start walking. "Perhaps you ought to go. M-might wake up."

With that we walked back to our dorms and went straight to bed. The problems between the four of us reconciled.

* * *

**BWA: Daww...  
Muse: What?  
BWA: That's so cute.. They worked everything out.  
Muse: Of course, you wrote the damn story.  
BWA: Nu-uh, oh wait... I wrote THIS one.. Not the proper series.  
Muse: God, you're slow.  
BWA: -Blush- Shuddup. I've been busy.  
Muse: That's no excuse.  
BWA: You sound like my teacher.. Well.. All of them actually. -Grumbles- Stupid high school...  
Muse: HA! Sucked in.  
BWA: Yeah... Thanks. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Be sure to review, that'll get the next chapter up that much sooner! Remember, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *


	6. Quidditch

Chapter Six

* * *

**BWA: Here we go again...  
Muse: What's wrong?  
BWA: I have to go back to school tomorrow, it's the last term of the year... and if I don't improve my grades I have to repeat year 10.  
Muse: Bummer... Improve then.  
BWA: I will, my teacher's are gay though...  
Muse: What else is bugging you?  
BWA: I didn't get any reviews for the chapters just gone.  
Muse: Ohhh...  
BWA: But, doesn't matter. I'll keep posting. -Grins-  
Muse: Weirdo..  
BWA: Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six.  
Quidditch.**_

"Have a bit of toast mate, go on." Ron urged as Harry pushed his food around on his plate. It was the first Quidditch match of the year. As you could imagine… When you're nervous, you don't eat.

"Ron's right Harry, you're gonna need your strength today." Hermione added.

Harry looked up at us. "I'm not hungry."

I looked at Ron who sat next to me and shrugged. "There's not much we can do then…"

"Good luck today Potter." A deep voice said. We all looked up to see Snape standing behind Harry. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against… Slytherin." He looked at us before he walked off, we all noticed the fact that he was limping.

"That explains the blood." Harry mused.

Hermione turned to him. "Blood?"

Ron and I leaned forward on the table to hear Harry's whispers. "Listen, last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he could try to get past that three-headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." He explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"Is he partially insane?" I added. "That dog is a psycho."

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." He turned to me and Ron.

"So you're saying…" Hermione started.

"That's what the dog's guarding." Harry finished. "That's what Snape wants."

I bit my bottom lip in thought. _What could that dog possibly be guarding that was so important that Snape would let a troll into the school to get? It seems crazy…_ My thoughts were cut short when I heard the squeak of an owl, I looked up to see a white owl carrying a long parcel. That's the other white owl. It swooped down low and dropped the parcel into Harry's arms. So that was his owl. Harry set his parcel down on the table. We all leaned over it to get a better look.

"Bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I… I never get mail…" Harry replied.

Ron stared at it in awe. "Let's open it!"

We all tugged at the strings and pulled the wrapping away, I gasped when I realised what it was.

"It's a broomstick." Harry said.

"That's not just a broomstick Harry." Ron replied. "It's a Nimbus 2000!"

"It's the fastest model yet!" I added.

"But who?..." He asked.

We heard Hedwig screech, I looked up and saw her sitting next to Professor McGonagall. I smiled. That was a nice gesture.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and I all stood in the Gryffindor podium, Hagrid stood behind me. We cheered when the Gryffindor team flew out of a small opening in the tent-like thing. I watched in fascination as all the players zoomed about. I could see Wood, Angelina, Fred, George and Harry.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season!" The commentator cried. We all cheered. "Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

We erupted into loud hoots of encouragement, I laughed in exhilaration.

"The players take their positions as Madame Hooch steps out, to begin the game!"

Madame Hooch stopped and looked up at the two teams, it was obvious she was talking, but I couldn't hear her, the cheering was too loud. She then kicked a huge trunk and two balls shot out and up. "The bludgers are up! Followed by the golden snitch! Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points, the seeker who catches the snitch, ends the game." I watched as a third ball was thrown, everyone seemed to watch it. "The Quaffel is released… And the game begins!!"

At his words the two teams jumped into motion, I watched as Angelina grabbed the Quaffel, dodged and weaved through the opposing players and scored a goal. A loud 'Ding!' was heard and I gave a small whoop!

"Angelina Johnson scores!! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

"Well done!" Hagrid yelled from behind me.

I turned to Ron. "This is incredible!"

Ron grinned. "Like I said, the best game there is!"

I laughed and turned back to the game.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffel. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint." The Slytherin captain threw the ball at one of the hoops, but Wood knocked the ball away. I cheered. Two Gryffindor girls threw the Quaffel between one another, Angelina took it and scored yet again. "Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

A Slytherin boy attempted a goal but Wood caught it and threw it back into the game. I watched with wide eyes as Marcus took one of the beater's club's and whacked a bludger straight at Wood. He fell backwards through a hoop and hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Wood!!" I yelled. I turned to Hagrid. "Is he alright!?" I asked.

"He'll be okay. Madame Pomfrey will get him all fixed up after the game." He reassured me. With a cautious stare I turned back to the game.

Slytherin had scored a point, I came close to swearing but bit my tongue. Angelina had the Quaffel, Marcus and the beater boxed her in and forced her into one of the large tented pillars, loud thumps were heard and she fell out of the bottom, limp. My eyes widened in alarm. "They could have killed her!" I practically screamed.

Hermione turned to me. "It's Slytherin, what do you expect?" She was right…

Slytherin scored yet another point, we we're tied…

I looked up at Harry just in time to see him take off. He had seen the snitch!! Suddenly he stopped as was violently swung about by his broom.

"What's goin' on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione gasped and turned to me and Ron. "It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom!" She hissed.

"Jinxing the broom? Well what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." She replied before running off.

"What a cheat! Harry could get hurt!" I whined.

Harry's broom swung an odd way and he was flung off it, he gripped the stick with both hands. The broom began to swing him again.

Ron looked scared. "Come on Hermione!"

I watched as Harry's broom slowed to a stop, he looked at it cautiously before he swung his leg over it and took off. Woo hoo! We erupted with cheers.

Harry caught up with the Slytherin seeker and they bumped against each other in futile attempts to get the other to be forced off course. They both suddenly dipped down towards the ground, the Slytherin seeker pulled up on his broomstick before they connected with the ground. He had given up. Harry pulled up on his broom a few inches from the ground, he moved so he was standing on his broom, one hand reaching out for the small golden ball in front of him. He placed a foot at the very front of his broom which tipped it forward and he fell to the ground. When he stood up he lurched forward, holding his stomach.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid stated.

I watched, my head tilted to the side when he spat something into his hands. The snitch! He had swallowed it. Ew.

"He's got the snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the snitch!"

A loud beep was heard and Madame Pomfrey yelled out for everyone to hear. "Gryffindor wins!!"

We all jumped about and cheered. We won!

* * *

**BWA: -Bounces in her seat-  
Muse: What's wrong with you?  
BWA: I'm excited.  
Muse: Why?  
BWA: -Squeals-  
Muse: You're not going to tell me are you?  
BWA: Nope, but, you'll find out really soon. It's in the next chapter that I'm posting now.  
Amber: -Points at Harry- Why did you eat the snitch?  
Harry: I didn't mean to...  
Amber: ... Did it taste nice?  
Muse: O.o  
BWA: -Giggles- Anywho, be sure to read on! **

* * *


	7. Christmas, Restrictions and the Mirror

Chapter Seven

* * *

**BWA: Remember when I told you that I couldn't wait to get to the chapter about the Mirror of Erised?  
Muse: Yeah... What about it?  
BWA: That's this one!!  
Muse: So... That's why you were excited?  
BWA: Yessum. I'm really REALLY proud of the end of this chapter. It was inspired while I was listening to a song, I'll tell you which one it is at the end of the chapter.  
Muse: Kay, so.. can we let them read it now?  
BWA: Yep! Have fun!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven.  
Christmas, Restricions and the Mirror.**_

"Nonsense." Hagrid replied when we told him about our assumption of Snape jinxing Harry's broom. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Harry asked in response as we walked along a path. "Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid looked at us. "Who told you about Fluffy?" He asked.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione added.

"It didn't look so fluffy to me…" I muttered.

"Well of course he's got a name he's mine. I bought him of an Irish fella' I met down the pub last year. Then I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the um…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" Harry urged.

"I shouldn't have said that." He turned to us. "No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid." Harry began. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

Hagrid came to a stop. "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

Hermione took a step forward. "Hogwarts teacher or not. I know a spell when I see one, I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact, and Snape, wasn't blinking." She explained.

"Exactly." Harry replied.

Hagrid took a deep breath. "Now you listen to me, all four of 'ya. Your meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Harry looked up at him. "Nicholas Flamel?" He asked, casting a sideways glance at Ron who shrugged.

Hagrid's eyes widened as he walked of muttering. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that…"

"Nicholas Flamel…" Harry mused as Hagrid walked away. "But who's Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know…"

* * *

"Knight to E-5."

I watched as Harry's white chess piece moved to it's directed square, I looked up at Ron to see his face almost twisted in thought. I grinned, this game was tense. Ron then smiled.

"Queen to E-5."

Ron's red piece moved so it was in front of Harry's, the queen got off her chair and swung it at Harry's knight, effectively destroying it. He grinned.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said. I looked up, I hadn't noticed her standing there.

"That's wizard's chess." Ron said. He then looked up, taking notice of the large suitcase Hermione had. "I see you've packed."

"See you haven't." She replied.

Ron looked remotely proud. "Change of plans, my parent decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

"Good." She replied. "You can help Harry then, he's going to go and look in the library, for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Ron sighed. "We've looked a hundred times!" He complained.

"A hundred and four to be exact." I said with a grin.

Hermione leaned in. "Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas."

I waved as she walked off. Ron rolled his eyes. "I think we've had a bad influence on her."

I laughed, Harry looked at me. "You never told us why you aren't going home for Christmas."

I smiled. "My parents are really busy with work, my muggle aunt broke her leg so they're going to go and help her get around when they have a day off. It's fine though, they promised to write, and I can't wait to celebrate Christmas here, it'll be fantastic."

* * *

"Harry, wake up!! Come on Harry! Wake up!!" Ron yelled while I sat on the arm of one of the couches, laughing.

"Your lucky we're the only ones here Ron, no doubt someone would have thrown a spell at you by now for being so noisy." I giggled. Harry then came into view.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Ron and I said in unison.

"Happy Christmas Ron, happy Christmas Amber." He then looked at Ron with a confused expression. "What are you wearing?" He asked. I snorted.

"Oh… Mum made it." He looked at the stack of presents behind him. "Looks like you've got one too."

Harry's face lit up. "I…I've got presents?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

I laughed and stroked Bella's cheek, she was resting on my knee. She squeaked happily, the fire crackled behind me, warming my back.

"There they are." Ron pointed to a few wrapped gifts as Harry joined us downstairs. He picked up a packet of Bertie Botts 'Every Flavour Beans.' He threw one at me and I popped it in my mouth. Cookies and cream. Yum. We watched as Harry read the letter on top of one of his presents.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well…" He read. My head tilted to the side. He looked up at Ron and I and we both shrugged. Bella cooed.

He unwrapped the gift, the fire continued to crackle behind us. He pulled out a large cloak, it was odd looking. He stood and held it up.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's some kind of…cloak." He replied, taking a few steps back.

Ron smiled. "Well, lets see then, put it on."

Harry swung the cloak over his shoulders and pulled it down, my eyes widened as his body disappeared. I stood up and Bella flapped her wings in fright, I held out my arm and she perched there. I took a few steps forward.

"Whoa!" Was all Ron could say.

Harry looked down and then looked up at us in alarm. "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is!" Ron said. "That's an invisibility cloak!"

"I'm invisible?" Harry asked in amazement, he did a turn.

"They're really rare…" Ron mused.

"He's right." I added. "There's only about… Five in existence…"

"I wonder who gave it to you…" Ron asked.

Harry's head bobbed towards us and I couldn't help but laugh. "There was no name. It just said…use it well."

* * *

"How may I ask is this using it well?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Harry, Ron and I were in the common room, Bella was perched on the back of a chair next to the fire. Ron was curled up on the couch and I was sitting at a desk, quill in hand, and parchment in front of me. Harry was standing at the door, his invisibility cloak slung over his shoulder.

"This way, I won't be caught in the restricted section." He replied.

I blew a strand of hair from my face. "Doesn't matter. Promise me you'll be careful, don't be too long. Your breaking rules as soon as you go outside the door. If you get caught, we're all dead."

"I wont get caught. I promise." He said with a smile.

"Okay… Have fun." I laughed.

He grinned before throwing the cloak over himself and disappearing from sight, I watched as the door opened and then closed. I looked over at Ron who was staring at Bella, she cooed and I smiled.

"Ron, it's okay. Your tired, go to bed. I'll stay up, if anything happens I'll come and wake you up." I said.

Ron sat up and yawned. "You sure?"

I nodded. "Positive, I need to write my parents a letter so I'll be up for a while."

He stood up and stretched. "Kay, thanks Amber."

I smiled. "No problem."

He then shuffled his way up the steps, once I heard his door close I turned to my parchment and began to write.

_Dear mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't been in contact for so long, end of term work was time consuming, the Quidditch game was a few days ago. It was fantastic! Gryffindor won. It was against Slytherin too, someone jinxed Harry's broom though, we think it was Snape. Hagrid doesn't seem to think so._

_There was a troll here as well, it got inside while we were having dessert on Halloween, Hermione was in the girl's bathroom so we had to go and save her! Harry's wand got stuck up the giant things nose… It was so gross. We got five points each for 'sheer dumb luck' as Professor McGonagall put it._

_Bella is good, she's taken a liking to the others, I love that bird. Oh, and mum. THANK YOU! I love the necklace, I wear it every day. I'm surprised at how much that stone resembles my eye colour. It's insane._

_Dad, thanks for the scrapbook! I found it under the tree today. I promise I'll fill it up and send you a copy of it… If I know a spell that can duplicate by then. The camera shall be put to good use very soon! I haven't really had the time to take photos, I took some of Bella and the view today, it's snowing here, I'm dying to make a snow angel and stuff._

_Ron got a knitted jumper from his mum today, it looks funny, but it keeps him warm so it's all good. Harry got an invisibility cloak. It's like, whoa! It's really cool. _

_Malfoy has left us alone for a while, but no doubt he'll do something stupid to get us in trouble soon enough. _

_Oh, in case your slightly confused when I mentioned Harry and the Quidditch team in the same sentence, Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker. He's the youngest Quidditch player in a century, I can fly alright, but I'm not as good as him. Haha._

_Well, all in all, I'm still doing well. I love all the presents you sent me, I hope your doing well. _

_Oh, and by the way._

_Happy Christmas!!_

_I love you both and miss you heaps!_

_Amber._

I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, I got up and walked over to Bella, her blue eyes opened and she cooed at me. I smiled. "Hey there sweetheart, you up for some flying?" She squeaked and nipped at my fingers. "I'll take that as a yes." I gave her the letter which she took in her beak, she perched herself on my arm. I walked over to the window while I stroked her cheek, opened it and held my arm out, with a gently bounce she had taken off, she screeched and continued flying. I waved a little.

With a sigh and a smile on my face I walked over to the couch and laid down, the warmth of the fire made me shiver as I thawed out. I laughed a little. I settled for watching the glow of the fire, it was mesmerizing in a way.

* * *

The loud bang of a closing door woke me from my daze. I sat up straight and looked at the door, my eyes swept across the room, there was nothing there, suddenly, Harry's voice echoed throughout the common room.

"Ron! Amber! You've really gotta see this! Guys! You've gotta see this!"

I jumped up off the couch and ran up the steps, Harry turned around and grabbed my arm, Ron's arm was in his other hand. "What's the rush? Harry… What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said with a grin.

Harry lead Ron and I to an empty room, we pushed the cloak off our heads and Harry pulled us forward. "Come on, come, come look it's my parents!"

I stopped quick. "Your parents?" I whispered. I stared at a giant mirror in front of us.

Ron looked at the mirror. "I only see us…"

"Look in properly, go on stand there." Harry said, we both moved out of the way, all I saw was Ron… But his eyes had widened. Harry started talking. "There, you see them don't you. That's my da-"

"That's me!!" Ron interrupted. "Only I'm… Head boy… And I'm holding the Quidditch cup." He grinned. "And bloody hell!! I'm Quidditch captain too!" Harry stole a glance at the mirror, his face showed confusion. "I look good."

I giggled.

Ron leaned in towards Harry. "Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" He asked.

"How can it?" Harry asked in return. "Both my parents are dead." He looked up at me. "Amber… You try."

I threw a nervous glance at the mirror before I stood in front of it. What I saw made me feel dizzy with an unknown emotion.

I saw a girl, she was tall, her hair was the same colour as mine, she even had little ringlets on the ends of the strands. The thing I noticed was the girls eye colour, a vivid emerald green. I gasped. That was me. She was smiling, she looked… Happy, fulfilled. She was leaning her head on a man's shoulder, his arm was around her waist. His hair was a strange shade, close to bronze, his eyes we're a lighter shade of green than hers. He placed a kiss on her forehead, she grinned and laced her fingers with his. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, they both smiled at me before they disappeared.

Harry rested a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him, another tear slipping down my cheek. "Are you okay Amber?" he asked.

I nodded mutely, "I think we should go back now… We don't want to get caught." I whispered.

With that, we got under the invisibility cloak and made our way back to the common room.

* * *

I sat on my windowsill, watching the snowflakes fall. I still had tears rolling down my cheeks, the tears weren't out of sadness, but happiness. Relief. And I didn't know why… I didn't understand the ache that I was motivated to relieve… A small, ragged breath passed my lips. I looked back out the window, a small smile on my face.

Someday the ache would go away.

I knew it would.

* * *

**BWA: -Wipes a tear-  
Muse: That was... really good.  
BWA: You think so?  
Muse: Yeah.  
BWA: Oh, just to clear things up. The person in the mirror with Amber was NOT Fred or George.  
Muse: Ha.  
BWA: Have you got any idea who it is now?  
Muse: Bet you ten bucks no one gets it right.  
BWA: Oh you're on. OH, I almost forgot.. The song that inspired the ending for this chapter was 'Bella's Lullaby - Edward Cullen' It's a song from the Twilight soundtrack. I suggest you listen to it, it's absolutely beautiful. It's my favourite piece of music, and that's saying something.  
Muse: How is that saying something?  
BWA: -Stares- Dude, music is my life.  
Muse: Oh... Wow, that is saying something.  
BWA: Told you so. Anyway... Please, PLEASE. Review for this chapter, I'm slightly worried that people have stopped reading it. And I'd love to hear about what you think of this chapter, I for one, am very proud. Kay? Thanks!**

* * *


	8. Polyjuice, Dragons and Punishment

Chapter Eight

* * *

**Muse: So... How many reviews did you get for the last chapter?  
BWA: -Counts fingers- ...One.  
Amber: That.. Good?  
BWA: I guess so.  
Muse: What's up? You're not your usual happy self.  
BWA: Tired from school... Got a needle so I'm sore.. And my back sorta hurts.  
Muse: Sucks being a teenager.  
BWA: Only during school terms. Anyway, I'm posting two chapters again, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight.  
Polyjuice, Dragons and Punishment.**_

"I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so _stupid!_?"

A loud '_boom!'_ echoed throughout the library. Harry, Ron and I all jumped slightly as the thick book connected with the table we were sitting at.

The Christmas holidays had ended. It was good to have Hermione back, being the only girl was a little weird.

"I checked this out _weeks _ago for a bit of light reading." She continued, flipping through the books pages.

Ron stared at the book with wide eyes. "This, is light?" He asked.

Hermione glared at him before she looked at a certain page. "Of course! Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers Stone." She explained.

"The _what_?" Harry, Ron and I asked in unison.

"Honestly, don't you three read?" She asked.

I grinned. "I do, just… not this stuff."

Hermione continued reading. "The Philosophers Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes.

Hermione looked up. "It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!" He spat. Harry shushed him.

Hermione continued reading once again. "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his six-hundred and sixty-fifth birthday." She looked up at us. "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor! That's what's under the trap door! The Philosophers Stone."

We all shared a worried glance.

* * *

The wet grass made squishy noises under our shoes as we ran to Hagrid's hut. Once we reached the door Harry's knocked on it. Hagrid opened it.

"Hagrid." Harry began.

"Oh hello, sorry, don't wish to be rude but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." He said, rather quickly I might add, he went to close the door but we spoke before it could click shut.

"We know about the Philosophers Stone!" We said in unison.

The door swung open again, Hagrid looked slightly peeved. "Oh." Was all he said, we followed him inside.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry said as we walked inside.

"Snape?" Hagrid asked. "Blimey, you're not still on about him are ya?"

We all sat down as Harry spoke again. "Hagrid, we know he's after the stone we just don't know why!"

Hagrid looked down at Harry. "Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone." He said. "He's not about to steal it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard, alright, come on now, I'm a bit pre-occupied today." He said, attempting to get us to leave.

"Wait a minute." Harry said. "One of the teachers?"

"Of course!" Hermione gasped. I looked down at her from the arm of the chair I was sitting on. "There are other things defending the stone aren't there? Spells, enchantments?"

"That's right." Hagrid replied. "Waste of bloody time if you ask me."

I scrunched up my nose as I watched Hagrid's giant dog lick Ron's ear.

"Aint no one gonna get past Fluffy." He continued. "Aint a soul knows how, cept for me and Dumbledore." He looked blank for a moment. "I should not have told you that, I shouldn't have told you that." I grinned.

A loud rattling noise was heard from a bucket above the fire, we all looked towards it. Hagrid turned and reached into it, he pulled out a large oval shaped thing and set it on his table. We all walked over to the table to get a better look.

"Uh, Hagrid? What exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That?" Hagrid asked in return. "It's a uhh, it's a umm…"

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?" He asked.

"I won it." Hagrid replied. "Off a stranger I met down the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact…"

We all moved back slightly as the oval thing began to roll and make cracking sounds, that's when it clicked.

It was an egg.

It exploded and my eyes widened as I watched a leg…type…thing emerge from it. No, it was a wing, followed by a leg, a tail… And a head.

It was a dragon.

"Is that… a dragon?" Hermione asked. I nodded.

"That's not just a dragon." Ron replied. "It's a Norwegian ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

Hagrid looked like he was going to cry. "Isn't he beautiful?" He asked. The small dragon turned to look at Hagrid. "Oh bless him, look, he knows his mummy." He moved one of his giant fingers and stroked the creature's neck. "Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

Hagrid was all but beaming. "Yeah, well he's gotta have a name don't he?" He asked. Ron laughed under his breath. "Don't you Norbert?"

The dragon hiccupped and spat fire from it's mouth, momentarily lighting Hagrid's beard on fire. I held back laughter. Hagrid patted at his beard. "He ought to be trained up of course." He stopped patting at his glowing beard and stared out the window. "Who's that?" He asked.

We all turned to see a blond boy's eyes widen, he then turned away and ran.

"Malfoy!" Harry spat.

Hagrid looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh dear."

* * *

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry explained as we walked back to the common room.

"He's crazy, and what's worse? Malfoy knows…" Ron replied.

"I don't understand… Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"It's bad."

I looked up and froze. Oh boy…

"Good evening." Professor McGonagall said, she didn't look happy. I almost growled when I saw Malfoy walk out from behind her.

* * *

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing! Gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." Professor McGonagall explained. "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." My jaw dropped slightly in surprise.

"Fifty!?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Each!" She spat in response. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

Well that sucks…

"Excuse me professor." Malfoy spoke up. "Perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said, the four of us…"

"No you heard me correctly Mr Malfoy." She replied, a smug smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "You see, honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Malfoy turned to glare at us.

I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da.  
Amber: Dude! You made us get detention!  
BWA: -Shrugs- It makes the next chapter good.  
Amber: Oh, fair enough.  
BWA: Review!**

* * *


	9. The Dark Forest

Chapter Nine

* * *

_**Chapter Nine.  
The Dark Forest**_

"A pity they let the old punishments die." Filch rambled as we walked into the moonlight. "There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons." My eyes widened. "God, I miss the screaming."

As we walked, the door to Hagrid's hut opened. I smiled as Filch spoke again. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do… Inside the dark forest."

I elbowed Ron in the ribs. "At least detention will be remotely bearable now. Wait… The dark forest?" I asked.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid." Filch said, I glared at him. Hagrid sniffed. "Oh good God man, your not still on about that bloody dragon are you?" Filch sounded a bit disgusted.

Hagrid sniffed again, lifted his giant crossbow and looked at us. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore, sent him off to Romania, to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked. "He'll be with his own kind…"

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all…"

Filch cut in before any of us could speak. "Oh for God sake pull yourself together man, you're going into the forest after all. Got to have your wits about you…" Geez, I really want to slap him. He's such a butthole…

"The forest!?" Malfoy practically demanded. "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there! Students aren't allowed, and there are…" A howl made him pause. "Werewolves."

"Oh there's more than werewolves in those trees ey? You can be sure of that." Filch replied. "Nighty night."

I came close to laughing but held it in.

"Alright." Hagrid said. "Lets go."

I ran up and walked next to Hagrid. "Hagrid?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure Norbert will be fine, he'll be with Ron's brother Charlie too. I'm sure he'll take good care of him, it's not like Norbert is about to forget his mother." I said.

Hagrid smiled and patted my back with a giant hand. "Thanks Amber. I guess your right."

I smiled up at him, then turned back to the trail ahead of us.

* * *

A while later Hagrid came to a stop at a shining puddle of silver stuff, he dipped his finger in it and held it up. I had a feeling I knew what it was…

"Uhh, Hagrid? What is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for." He replied. "See that?" He lifted his fingers. "That's unicorn blood that is." Yep… I was right. "I found one dead a few weeks ago, there… Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So, it's our job, to go and find the poor beast."

Hermione looked a little scared, I rested my hand on her shoulder. Hagrid spoke again. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay." Ron squeaked.

"And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy and Amber." Harry nodded.

"Okay, then I get Fang!" Malfoy said.

"Fine," Hagrid replied. "Just so's you know. He's a bloody coward."

Fang whined and looked at us, this time I couldn't stop the small squeak of laughter. That dog was such a sook.

* * *

"You wait til my father hears about this!" Malfoy rambled, he'd been talking ever since we split up from Hagrid and the others. "This is servant stuff!"

"Malfoy, will you please do us all a favour and shut up?" I asked, smirking.

He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry remarked.

"I'm not scared Potter." He emphasized the P. A distant howl was heard and Malfoy turned around. "Did you hear that?!"

I laughed. "Yeah, not scared at all."

We continued walking, Malfoy called Fang who seemed just as scared as him.

After a while, Fang stopped walking ahead of us and stared at something in the darkness. He growled.

"What is it Fang?" Harry asked.

I looked at Malfoy who looked like he was going to pass out from fear, I looked in the direction of his shocked stare and gasped.

There, not to far ahead of us was the injured unicorn… It was dead now for sure, and a cloaked figure seemed to be… Drinking from it. Almost like a vampire. I shivered. I heard Harry wince and I turned to him, his hand was on his scar. "Harry, Harry what's wrong? What is it?" I looked back at the hooded figure just in time to see him look up at us, silver blood dripping off his chin, it hissed at us. Malfoy screamed and ran back the way we had come, Fang running after him. Harry stood there as I slowly backed away, I took a deep breath as my back made contact with a tree. "Harry, move!" I whispered.

Harry slowly started to back away, the hooded figure floated towards us. I held back a squeal when Harry tripped over and fell onto the roots surrounding the little clearing we were in. I heard a sort of… Galloping sound coming towards us, I turned my head to see a centaur jump over our heads. It reared up and the hooded figure retreated, I ran over to Harry and helped him up. We both turned to the centaur that was now slowly walking towards us.

"Harry Potter, you must leave." He said. "You are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature." He replied. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price… You've slain something so pure, that from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?" The centaur asked in return.

My eyes widened as Harry spoke. "Do you mean to say, that that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking it's blood, that was Voldemort?"

The creature leaned in towards us. "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment Mr Potter?"

"The Philosophers Stone." Harry and I replied.

"Harry!"

We both turned to see Hermione, Hagrid, Ron and Malfoy looking at us.

"Hello there Firenze." Hagrid said. "I see you've met our young Mr Potter and Miss Dawson. You alright there you two?"

We both nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you." Firenze said. I took a step back. "Your safe now. Good luck." With that he began to walk away.

I gasped quickly and ran after him. "Wait!" I called.

Firenze turned around to look at me. "What is it Amber?" He asked.

"What do we do now? How do we get through this? You know we can overcome this… Tell me how. Please!" I begged.

He walked towards me and crouched down. "There is no need to panic Miss Dawson, you and your friends are all destined for great things. You hold more power than you think you do, you my dear, are destined for great things. We will meet again some day. You will win. And you will live. Follow your heart. Good luck child."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded in acknowledgement before standing up straight and running off. I turned back to the others and we headed back to the school grounds.

* * *

"You mean… You-Know-Who is out there right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked.

We were all around the fire, I was sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning my back on a chair, Ron and Hermione were sitting on chairs while Harry paced around.

"But he's weak." He replied. "He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll… He'll come back." With that, he sat down on the chair that I was leaning against.

"But, if he comes back… You don't think he'll try to… Kill you do you?" Ron asked.

I looked up at Harry.

"I think if he'd had the chance he would have tried to kill me tonight." He replied.

Ron gulped. "And to think… I've been worrying about my potions final." I smiled.

"Hang on a minute." Hermione said. "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?"

"Dumbledore…" I whispered.

Hermione smiled at me. "Dumbledore, that's right. As long as Dumbledore's around Harry, your safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched."

I smiled. "We'll get through this… I know we will."

"What makes you so sure?" Ron asked.

"Firenze, the centaur Harry and I met, told me something. He said, you will win, and you will live. Follow your heart." I replied.

Harry rested his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what? Your right."

* * *

**BWA: There we go.  
Malfoy: -Squeaks-  
BWA: You are the biggest woose I have ever met.  
Malfoy: ... -Faints-  
Ron: -Nudges with foot- What do we do now?  
BWA: Pfft, leave him there.  
Amber: Ha! -Pokes with stick-  
BWA: Well.. Those two seem to be having fun. Now.. If you would do me a favour and make my day by reviewing? Cheers! Love you's all!**

* * *


	10. The Dungeon

Chapter Ten

* * *

**BWA: -Sticks hands in a bucket of ice- Ouuuuuchhh.  
Muse: -Stares- What the hell are you doing? I honestly thought you couldn't get any weirder.  
BWA: Shut up. My hands are sore.. I've been typing non stop.. I have like.. five assignments to do and I'm working my ass off to finish the sequel..  
Muse: Anything else?  
BWA: Yeah.. This story is almost finished.. Which shortens my time limit.  
Muse: All out?  
BWA: Yeah...  
Muse: Feel better?  
BWA: Mhm.  
Muse: That's good.  
BWA: ... MEEP!  
Muse: -Squeals-  
BWA: -Rofls- Mkay.. that was so worth it. Anywho, this chapter is a long one, so is the one after it.. So I'm going to give it a little bit until I post the next chapter. Also. -Claps- Slytherin Sweet came SO CLOSE to guessing who was in the mirror with Amber, so I ended up telling her. Haha. But well done!  
Amber: I don't even know who it is..  
BWA: -Whispers in her ear-  
Amber: OMG!! REALLY? YOU MEAN ITS --!  
BWA: -Covers her mouth-  
Amber: I'll be good...  
BWA: Kay, well.. I think we've gone on for long enough, enjoy the chapter! I love you's all!!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten.  
The Dungeon.**_

"I'd always heard that Hogwarts end of year exams were frightful. But, I found that rather enjoyable." Hermione said as we walked out of our class. I laughed.

"Speak for yourself." Ron replied. "Alright there Harry?" He asked. Hermione and I both turned to look at him. His hand was on his forehead again.

"My scar." He began. "It keeps burning."

"It's happened before." Hermione pointed out.

"Not like this." Harry replied.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse…" Ron suggested.

"I doubt Madame Pomfrey would be able to help with this…" I replied.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming." He said.

We walked out into an open area, where Hagrid's hut was. "Of course!" Harry gasped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as we took off in a quick walk.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?" He asked as we started running.

Hagrid stopped playing his recorder type thing once we reached him. "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asked. "What did he look like?"

"I dunno, I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." He replied.

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked?"

"Well… He… wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said: After Fluffy, A dragon's gonna be no problem." He explained.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often to you come across a three headed dog? Even if you're in the trade?" He smiled. "But I told him, I said: I said the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him… Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."

We turned to each other and gasped.

Hagrid just realised what he had said. "I shouldn't have told you that…"

We turned and ran off, I heard Hagrid yelling out behind us. "Thanks Hagrid!!" I called.

We ran all the way to the classroom that Professor McGonagall was in, we stopped at the desk and she looked at us with a confused expression.

"We _have _to see Professor Dumbledore. _Immediately!_" Harry said.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here." She replied. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London." She explained.

"He's gone? But this is important. This is about… The Philosophers Stone…"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know…?"

"Someone's going to try and steal it!" Harry said.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected." She looked a little uncomfortable. "Now, will you go back to your dormitories…? Quietly."

I sighed and followed the others back out of the classroom. Harry stopped us and we turned to him.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape. Which means _he _knows how to get past Fluffy." He said.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon."

We all turned around to see Snape standing behind us.

"Now, what would four young Gryffindor's such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Hermione stuttered, attempting to come up with an explanation. "You ought to be careful." Snape said. "People will think your…" He turned to Harry and his eyes widened as he saw Harry glare at him. "Up…To something…" With that he turned and walked away.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered.

Harry didn't seem fazed. "We go down the trap door." He turned to us. "Tonight."

* * *

We ran down the stairs once everyone had gone to bed, wands in our pockets. Ron had the invisibility cloak slung over his shoulder. We came to a stop in the middle of the room when we saw a croaking frog on the arm of a chair.

"Trevor." Harry said.

"Shh, Trevor. Go, you shouldn't be here." Ron hissed.

Neville sat forward in the chair, finally coming into view. "Neither should you." He stood up. "Your sneaking out again aren't you?" He asked, standing in front of us.

"Now, Neville, listen." Harry began. "We were –"

"No!" He cut Harry off. "I wont let you, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again." He raised his fists. "I… I… I'll fight you!"

I took a step forward. "Neville, we don't mean to get Gryffindor into trouble. We're trying to solve a problem. And we're close to it. So please, let us go out once more." I whispered.

"I can't… I can't let you put our house in jeopardy like this."

Hermione took a step forward as well. "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She pulled out her wand. "Petrificus Totallis." With that Neville froze and fell to the ground.

Ron gulped as Hermione put her wand away. "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that?… Brilliant… But scary." I smiled.

Harry looked back at Neville. "Lets go."

We apologized as we walked past him.

* * *

When we walked into the third floor corridor Hermione finally spoke. "Ow! You stood on my foot!"

"Sorry…" Ron replied. I snorted and Harry elbowed my in the ribs with a smirk.

The last torch lit up as we reached the door, Hermione stuck out her wand. "Alohamora." The lock clicked open. The door slowly swung open and soothing music washed over us, I sighed.

"That's pretty…" I whispered.

We walked inside and Ron spoke. "Wait a minute… He's…" The cloak blew off us as one of the three heads exhaled in our direction.

"Snoring." Harry finished.

The dog was indeed, snoring. The music was coming from a harp that was playing by itself by a window. "Snape's already been here." Harry said. "He's put a spell on the harp."

"We better take this chance while we can then." I replied.

"Ugh… It's got horrible breath." Ron said.

"It's a dog… What do you expect?"

"We have to move it's paw!" Harry hissed.

The dog had one of it's paws resting over the trap door that we had to get through.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Come on!"

We crouched down and pushed on the giant paw, it was warm and moved rather easily. The dog exhaled again and my hair blew about, Harry pulled the trap door up and we peered inside. I couldn't see the bottom.

"I'll go first." Harry began. "Don't follow until I give you a sign." I nodded. "If something bad happens. Get. Yourselves. Out…" He paused. "Does it seem a bit… quiet to you?"

My eyes widened when I realised that silence had in fact come across the room.

"The harp." Hermione said. "It's stopped playing."

"Ugh!! Yuck!" Ron exclaimed. We all turned to see drool slide down his shoulder.

We timidly looked up to see all three of Fluffy's heads violently growling at us.

"JUMP!!"

Harry jumped into the hole, followed by Hermione, Ron and myself. We landed on some vine-like things.

"Whoa…" Ron said as we stared at each other. "Lucky this plant thing is here really."

I looked down at the black vines surrounding us, Hermione and I shared a knowing glance. We both knew what this was…

"WHOA!!" Harry yelled as the vines began to wrap around us.

Harry and Ron struggled against the vines while Hermione and I stayed perfectly still. "Stop moving. Both of you!" Hermione said. "This is Devil's Snare, you have to relax. If you don't, it'll only kill you faster." She explained.

"Kill us faster?" Ron asked "Oh, now I can relax!" He complained, as he continued to squirm.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look before she disappeared under the vines. "HERMIONE!" The boys yelled in unison.

I looked at them as I started to sink, they both looked terrified. "Relax. You'll be fine. I promise." I smiled at them before I followed Hermione through the vines. I dropped and hit the floor with a thud.

"AMBER!!"

I stood up. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. I'm good."

Hermione looked up at the moving vines above our heads. "Just relax!"

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry called out.

"Do what I say! Amber's down here too. She's fine! Trust me."

I watched as Harry dropped through the vines and hit the ground. He stood up.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied.

We all stood next to each other, Hermione shook her head. "He's not relaxing is he?" She asked.

"Apparently not." Harry replied.

"We've gotta do something." Hermione stated.

"What?" Harry asked in reply.

I pondered for a moment. "Isn't there a saying about Devil's Snare? I remember Professor Sprout telling us about it once…"

"That's right! I remember reading about it in Herbology. Umm… Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… It's deadly fun…"

"But will sulk in the sun!!" I finished.

Hermione grinned at me. "That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the vines. "Lumos Solem!"

A bright light shot out of Hermione's wand and illuminated the room we were in, the plant screamed in agony, I had to block my ears. A few moments later, Ron fell through. We all crouched down.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He replied, we all stood up. "Phew… Lucky we didn't panic."

We all stared at him. "Luckily Hermione and Amber pay attention in Herbology."

We all turned around. "What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…" Harry replied. "Sounds like wings."

We opened another door and stepped through, the flapping sound increased ten fold.

"Check it out!" I gasped, pointing upwards.

"Curious…" Hermione mused as we walked further into the room. "I've never seen birds like these…"

"They're not birds." Harry replied. "They're keys…And I'll bet one of them fits that door."

We looked to see a door on the other side of the room. We came to a stop in front of an old looking broomstick.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know…" Harry replied.

Harry and I watched as Ron and Hermione walked towards the door and Ron tried to unlock it.

"Strange…" Harry whispered.

"This reminds me of Quidditch; it's almost like your doing what the seeker has to do… They fly around until they find what they're looking for and then catch it. So… maybe, one of us has to ride the broom, find the right key and catch it." I explained.

Harry looked at me. "I think you're right."

I smiled.

Hermione turned to us. "What are we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one, probably rusty like the handle." Ron said.

Harry pointed straight up. "There! I see it! The one with the broken wing."

I followed his gaze and saw the small key, flying slower than the others. Struggling to stay off the ground. Hermione looked at us. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"It's too simple." He replied.

"Oh go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can. You're the youngest seeker in a century."

He nodded and wrapped his hand around the stick, our heads all snapped up to the roof when the flapping became, almost violent. They all swooped down and pretty much attacked Harry, I jumped out of the way, one of the keys became stuck in my hair, I pulled it out and it flapped furiously in my grip. I checked its wings, neither was broken. I sighed and threw it back into the air. Harry shot off the ground in search of the key we needed.

We watched as Harry gripped the key in his fist and swooped back down towards us. "Catch the key!!" He shouted. He threw it and Hermione caught it, we ran to the door and she stuck the key in.

"Hurry up!" Ron shouted.

The locked clicked and we pushed the door open, Harry came back and flew straight through the open door and we swung it closed. Loud bangs were heard from the other side, the keys were connecting with the door.

"Well… That was fun." I gasped.

* * *

**BWA: Ha, you gotta love Amber.  
Amber: Thaaaanks.  
BWA: Well.. I hope this chapter was good, the chess match is in the next chapter.. It's strange.. You feel for the characters so much more when you have a character of your own in there.  
Muse: You're such a sook.  
BWA: ...  
Muse: You alright?  
BWA: ... I.. can't think of anything funny to say..  
Amber: -GASP!- WHAT!!  
BWA: It's true.. Nothing.. nada.. Zip.  
Amber: Ha.. Zip.  
BWA: ...God.. This is so boring when it's not funny..  
Amber: -Starts a fire-  
BWA: Ohhh. Anyone up for roasting marshmallows? -Lifs up bag of marshmallows-  
Muse: -Stares-  
BWA: What?  
Muse: That... that was funny..  
BWA: OMG! Woooooo!! Haha, I still got it. Anywho, be sure to review and I'll roast a marshmallow for you.**

* * *


	11. Wizard's Chess

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: -Dies- Omg... I'm so sorry guys.. I've been sick lately and school has been soooooooooooo hectic.. I have three weeks left so they're really piling the work on and.. and..  
Muse: Okay.. Calm down.. No one is going to kill you for having an excuse for not posting..  
BWA: -Sniff- I know.. but.. I still feel bad.  
Edward: -Ruffles hair- Yeah, quit worrying.  
Cedric: He's right... You've had a lot on your plate.. It's not the end of the world.  
Amber: O.o  
BWA: Okay... Edward.. Why are you here? This is a Harry Potter story.. not a Twilight story.  
Edward: -Shrugs-  
BWA: And Cedric? You don't come in for another two stories...  
Cedric: Aww man...  
Muse: -Clears throat-  
BWA: Oh, right. Anyway.. We have one more chapter to go after this one and then we start on the sequel.  
Amber: Woo!  
BWA: Sooooo.. be sure to enjoy this one. I'll wait a few weeks before I update again.. I want to get as much of the sequel done as I can, so I can start posting almost straight away.  
Muse: Come on, come on.  
BWA: -Laughs- Okay, okay. Anyway, once again. I'm so sorry that it's been so long.. It was un-intentional. Anywho. Have fun!!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven.  
Wizard's Chess**_

The next room severely creeped me out, it looked like a battle had been fought inside. There were blades and everything, but nothing was moving. It was a room of statues… Or… At least I thought it was.

"I don't like this…" Hermione whispered. "I don't like this at all."

I looked at her. "Neither do I. It's creepy."

"Where are we?" Harry asked. "A graveyard?"

"This is no grave yard." Ron said, he sounded a little scared. He took a few steps forward. "It's a chess board."

The room lit up and I gasped at what I saw, two sets of chess pieces, one black and one white. The giant marble square was chequered, that was the board.

"There's the door!" Harry said, pointing to the door on the other side of the white chess pieces.

"Wait guys." I stayed where I was. "There's more to this than we think…"

Once I finished my sentence, the white pawns pulled their swords out and stopped the others from passing. They stepped back and stood next to me.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned around and started pacing. "It's obvious, isn't it? We've gotta play our way across the room." He turned to us. "Alright, Harry, you take the empty bishop square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen side castle." He looked at me. "There's no other pieces left for you to take Amber… You go and sit on that pillar over there, keep out of danger." I nodded and walked over to my assigned pillar. It was black, like our chess pieces, I turned back to Ron as I sat down.

"What about you?" I asked

"As for me? I'll be a knight."

The game was on…

* * *

"What happens now?" Hermione asked once they were all in their places, I sat cross-legged on the pillar, biting my bottom lip.

"Well…White moves first." Ron began, sitting on the back of a horse. "And then, we play."

I watched as one of the pawns moved forward, Ron stared at the board in concentration. Every move in this game mattered, if we lost, we didn't get through the door… I tried to figure out a move… But… I'd never played wizard's chess before. I'd have to get Ron to teach me.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. We all looked at her. "You don't suppose this is going to be like… Real, wizard's chess, do you?"

"There's only one way to find out." I replied.

Ron nodded. "Amber's right… Here goes." He pointed to a pawn. "You there! D-5"

The chess piece moved to it's directed square, I watched in fascination. My eyes widened and I squealed as the white piece completely destroyed our piece. I turned back to the others in time to see Ron speak.

"Yes, Hermione… I think, this is gonna be…_exactly _like Wizard chess." He said.

I watched as the game continued, piece after piece was destroyed. Ron shouted direction after direction, explosion after explosion followed soon after. I watched the game progress with wide eyes.

After a while, Harry, Ron and Hermione came close to being the only ones from our team left. I had learnt a bit whilst watching the game, so when the queen turned, I knew what was going to happen. I rapidly shook my head from side to side. "No…" I whispered.

"Wait a minute…" Harry said. I looked up them with teary eyes.

"You understand right Harry, you do too don't you Amber?" I nodded. "Once I make my move… The queen will take me." He looked down at Harry. "Then your free, to check the king."

"No! Ron no!" Harry shouted.

"Don't do it!!" I yelled. A tear rolling down my cheek, I tilted my head back and shouted towards the roof. "This isn't fair!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her. "He's going to sacrifice himself."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shouted up at Ron. "No, you cant! There must be another way!!"

Ron turned to her. "Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" He asked. "Harry." He began. "It's _you _who has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Amber, not Hermione. You."

A small smile appeared on my face as Harry nodded.

Ron turned straight ahead, he gripped the marble reigns and took a deep breath. "Knight to H-3." He squeezed his eyes shut when his piece began to move. I held my breath. When he stopped he spoke. "Check." I watched as Ron looked up at the queen with wide eyes when she stood in front of him. She pulled out her sword and destroyed the horse, Ron fell to the ground.

"RON!!" Harry yelled. Hermione went to move.

"Hermione! Don't move!" I shouted.

She stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

Harry nodded. "Amber's right. Don't forget. We're still playing."

She nodded and moved back to the middle of her square. Harry slowly walked across his squares and stood in front of the king. "Checkmate!" He yelled. The king's sword fell out of his grip and hit the marble floor in front of Harry with a metallic clang.

I jumped off the pillar when we were certain that the game was over, we all ran over to Ron. He was out cold. Harry looked up at Hermione and I. "Take care of Ron, then go to the Owlery, send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right… I have to go on." He looked away.

"You'll be okay, Harry." Hermione said. "You're a great wizard. You really are."

"I'm not as good as you." He replied.

Hermione almost laughed. "Me? Books and cleverness, there are more important things. Friendship, and bravery, and Harry. Just be careful."

He nodded and stood up.

"Wait." I said and stood up. He smiled at me. "You didn't think I didn't have anything to say to you?" I laughed and enveloped him in a hug. "You're stronger than you think, never forget that. You have so much potential, I believe in you Harry. If you have to fight in there, then so be it." I pulled back to look at him. "You will fight, you will win. And you will live. I promise. So… This is what I want you to do, I want you to go in there, and show Snape what us Gryffindor's are made of!"

He grinned and gently punched me on the shoulder. "Thanks. Well, here goes."

Hermione and I watched as Harry walked through the door and disappeared from sight. I turned back to Hermione. "So… How are we going to get Ron to the nurse's office?"

Hermione grinned. "We could always use Flitwick's levitation spell."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? Would that even work?"

Hermione nodded. "If we did it together, then we could make our way back."

I shrugged with a smile. "Might as well." I took my wand out. "Ready?"

She stood up and took out her wand. We swung our wands together and spoke in unison. "Wingardium Leviosa." I squealed in delight as Ron slowly lifted off the ground, we began to walk and Ron floated behind us.

* * *

"My goodness children, what happened to you!?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

We had made it to the hospital wing, and had set Ron down on a bed. Madame Pomfrey had walked in and freaked out.

"We've had quite a rough night." I replied. "Would you mind getting Professor McGonagall for us? we think she'd want to know about this."

She nodded. "Of course. Are you two okay?" She asked.

Hermione spoke up. "My wrist is a little sore and we both have a few cuts, but other than that, we're fine."

She smiled. "Okay, why don't you take a seat? I'll be back shortly." With that she hurried out into one of the many corridors. My eyes widened as I remembered something.

"Hermione, stay here with Ron, I'll go to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore." I said.

She nodded. "Okay, don't be too long, you should get some of your cuts looked at."

I smiled and ran out of the hospital wing and to the owlery.

* * *

Loud screeching hit my ears as I walked into the owlery, Bella was perched next to Hedwig, she flew down and landed on my arm. I gently stroked her cheek. "Hey there Bella, I need you to take something to Dumbledore for me. Be sure to fly as fast as you can." I set her down on the small table-like thing and began to write on the parchment that I had brought with me.

_Professor,_

_We need you back here immediately._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went to stop the Philosophers Stone being stolen._

_Yeah, we know about it._

_Harry went ahead without us because Ron was hurt._

_So, you're needed._

_Please hurry._

_Hopefully Bella has reached you in time._

_Thanks,_

_Amber._

I folded the note, put it in and envelope and Bella took it. She cooed slightly before she jumped off the table and flew out the window. I turned and ran back outside.

* * *

"That was quick." Hermione remarked as I walked back into the hospital wing.

"I try."

Professor McGonagall turned around to look at me, from what I could tell she had been talking to Madame Pomfrey. She ran over to me. "Oh my goodness, miss Dawson are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine Professor, it's Ron we should be worried about. He took quite a nasty fall earlier." I replied.

"Oh, yes I know. Miss Granger told me everything. Now, you both need some rest. Let Madame Pomfrey check your cuts and then you and Miss Granger may go back to your dormitories."

I gave in with a sigh and allowed my small cuts to be tended to. Rolling my eyes when Madame Pomfrey asked if I was okay, again… and again. Hermione laughed.

* * *

**BWA: There we go.  
Amber: -Sitting on Cedric's lap-  
BWA: -Stares-  
Cedric: What?!  
BWA: -Snorts- Nothing.  
Edward: Want a lolly? -Holds out packet of Starburst-  
BWA: Thaaaaanks. -Takes one-  
Edward: -Grins- Well... this is random.  
BWA: Yuuuup. That's what I'm good at.  
Fred & George: -Does the Macarena-  
BWA: Okay.. now this is just creeping me out.  
Alice: How's it goin?  
Emmett: WAZAAAAAAP!!!!!  
BWA: -Rofls- Well.. Looks like I'm set for the night.. Anyone up for a movie?  
Everyone: YEEEEEEEESSSS!!  
BWA: Well.. we're gonna go watch a movie. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. Once again.. I'm sorry it took so long. It wont happen again. Promise.  
Edward: Please review. It means the world to her.****  
Emmett: Bye-ya!**

* * *


	12. The House Cup

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: -Lost for words-  
Muse: What's wrong?  
BWA: Nothing..  
Muse: Then why aren't you talking?  
BWA: I'm... a little overwhelmed at the moment.  
Fred: You want some help?  
BWA: -Nods-  
George: -Runs in-  
Fred: -Looks at screen- ....  
George: ...  
Muse: -Slaps forehead-  
Emmett: Let me help.  
BWA: Mkay.  
Emmett: Holy freaking crap! We've reached the last chapter of our story ladies and gents!  
BWA: -Gains composure- Yep! This is the start of a very big adventure! The sequel is already finished and I'll start posting it straight away!  
Emmett: So read on! See for yourself as to how the year ends!  
BWA: Well done. Oh and by the way. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
Emmett: ME TOO!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve.  
The House Cup.  
**_

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so impatient. Let him rest." I replied.

"He's been resting for three days!" He complained.

Ron, Hermione and I were leaning on the railing of the path above the hospital wing.

"Dumbledore came out a while ago, so he must have been talking, must you be so impatient?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you two picking on me?" Ron asked. We laughed.

I turned and saw Harry looking up at us, I elbowed Hermione in the ribs and they both turned and saw what I was looking at. I laughed.

"Alright there Ron?" Harry asked.

"Alright." He replied. "You?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright. Amber? Hermione?"

I grinned. "Brilliant."

Hermione smiled. "Never better."

* * *

We all sat in the great hall, Slytherin banners hung over our heads. I still couldn't believe that Slytherin had won the house cup, they didn't deserve it after all the crap we went through. But… I didn't want to be a sore loser. So I shut up.

I fiddled with the hat on my head and Fred laughed at me. I scrunched my nose up at him. "Shut up." I said with a grin, he just continued laughing. The sound of a spoon tapping glass hushed the students in the large room. Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year gone." He said. I couldn't believe it myself. "And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus. In fourth place; Gryffindor with 312 points." I sighed. "In third place; Hufflepuff with 352 points." We clapped for the other house. "In second place; Ravenclaw with 426 points." We clapped again. "And in first place; with 472 points. Slytherin house."

The Slytherin table burst into applause, I didn't clap. They didn't deserve it.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Yes, well done Slytherin. However." I looked up. "Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few, last minute points to award." I smiled. "To Miss, Hermione Granger." She looked up. "For the cool use of intellect, when other were in grave peril. Fifty points." We cheered. "Second. To Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. Fifty points." We cheered once again. "Third, to Mr Harry Potter. For pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house. Sixty points." We cheered remotely louder this time.

Hermione leaned in. "We're tied with Slytherin."

Harry grinned. "I have a feeling I know who else is going to get awarded points."

"I have two more people to award points to. To Miss, Amber Dawson. For showing great potential and willingness to help her friends when most others wouldn't. Fifty points." My cheeks flushed pink as Fred hugged me to his side. I laughed. The Gryffindor table exploded with applause.

"Who knew you had it in you, hey squirt?" He said.

"Who didn't?" Harry asked.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award, ten points. To, Neville Longbottom." We all practically screamed in happiness. Neville looked shocked. "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order." He clapped once and the green banners turned red. The snake changing to a lion. "Gryffindor wins, the house cup!"

We stood up and cheered, laughed, hugged, anything we could think of to express our happiness. We all threw our hats up in the air. We did it!

* * *

"Come on now, hurry up, you'll be late. Trains leaving, go on, go on." Hagrid encouraged, moving his hands as students hurried onto the train. Harry and I gave our owls to one of the assistants.

Hermione and I waved to Hagrid who waved back, smiling.

"See you soon Hagrid!!" I yelled with a grin.

"Lookin' forward to it!" He replied. I laughed.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said.

Harry looked at us, "Hang on a minute." He ran back to Hagrid.

Hermione and I watched as Hagrid handed him a book and hugged him, I smiled.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked as Harry made his way back. He smiled.

"I'm not going home, not really." He replied.

We all turned to look at Hagrid who smiled and waved once again. We got on board and walked to our cabin. As we sat down I looked out the window and looked at the castle in the distance.

What a year, I'd learnt so much and I was eternally grateful. If so much could happen in the first year, just think of what would happen next year.

I couldn't wait.

_THE END.  
_

_

* * *

_

**BWA: There you have it! We've officially finished the first story!  
Emmett: But, whoa!! There's still a stack of sequels left!  
BWA: There sure is, so, be sure to keep a sharp eye out for the sequel: 'Secrets in Second Year.'  
Emmett: That's a cool name.  
BWA: Thanks, well, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. It was really frustrating at times, but hey, that's what makes a story good.  
Emmett: And, the random moments we all have make it even better.  
BWA: -Grins- They sure do.  
Amber: Well, this is where we say goodbye for the time being.  
Fred & George: Thanks for reading!  
Hermione, Harry & Ron: Thanks for reviewing!  
Cedric: Thanks for... PIE!  
Everyone: O.o  
Cedric: What? Pie is yum.  
Edward: Can you believe that we're the same person?  
BWA: At the moment... No.  
Edward: -Laughs-  
BWA: Anyway, thanks so much to Slytherin Sweet, your reviews kept me going! You rule!!  
Emmett: Don't forget! Stay tuned for the sequel! 'Secrets in Second Year!'  
Everyone: BYE!!!**

* * *


End file.
